Darkly Dreaming
by Charlotte-death69
Summary: When you can't sleep at night what do you do? Toss and Turn till you eventually fall asleep? No, You don't . A One-shot Story about a girl and her Dream. A Dark Dream that despite it all, made her smile. Read and Review. Thank you.


She woke up. She had only slept for about a few minutes now. She couldn't take it anymore. She was restless. With her keys in hand she knew what she had to do. Dressed in her favorite clothes, she went to her desk drawer. Trying to stealthily open it. She didn't want to wake up her sister, not this early in the day. She didn't need her parents or little brother to wake up either. She slipped her shoes on, wincing slightly as she hit the corner of her bed. It was hard getting dressed in the dark. She grabbed a light jacket. Black, with a symbol known as a "Heartagram" on the front. She took a long look around her room, slipping her iPod in her pocket. She then crept down the hallway passing by her parents bedroom, the door slightly ajar. She heard her father's breathing machine on. Her mother she heard was twisting around trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She could tell since her parents head board knocked against the wall every now and again as the girl awaited in the hall. She moved on ward looking to her brothers door, closed as usual. The pictures and black marker stains were covering the wood underneath. The girl traced her fingers over the marks made by her and her brother. She pulled her hand away slightly. She kept moving past the bathroom and the water closet. She made it to the living room. She looked to her left, glancing at all that stood still in the night. Her Computer, which helped her, entertained her, made her feel as if she could do anything. Her mouth twitched slightly. She tried to smile. She looked away as the memories she made faded from her mind. Her eyes moved to the door. They shifted back to the darkened hallway that she emerged from. To the door she stepped closer. Opening the wooden door, she revealed the black screened door, she had grown so accustomed to during her youth. She took a small look back and then quickly turned away. Unlocking the screen door she slipped out closing and looking both doors. She made way to her car. She pushed the black gate on it's small wheels, letting enough room for her to back out the car. She unlocked the car, pressing the small black button on her beeper. Opening the car door she hopped in. Her routine of putting on her seat belt and checking her mirrors came into effect. Turning the key in the ignition the car started with a slight "Rrrrr" sound. The radio came on, she put down the windows. Putting the car in reverse she turned the wheel and moved out of the drive way. She reversed into the streets, shifting the car to drive she head on to the Border highway headed west.

She was already in Arizona before 11:00 P.M. She kept heading west, Changing from the CD's to the radio. Every song brought back memories long forgotten, and some fairly recent. Her whole life portrayed by a soundtrack. She made it into California before 2:00 A.M , Already passing the windmills that powered the valley. She made it to Los Angeles, awing at the L.A night life, she drove on towards the edge of the land. Parking she got out of her car, iPod in hand and ready. She walked off towards the sound of waves hitting the sand. She went towards the coast line, taking off her shoes, she dug her feet in the cool wet sand. Enjoying the feel, she danced, her iPod blasting in her ear. She danced for hours along the coast feeling the water and feeling so...Alive.

She stopped twirling, stopping her iPod, she took out her earphones, casting it aside. She threw off her jacket, her glasses. Her keys thrown into the sand dunes behind her. She closed her eyes, listening to the waves, she opened them watching them move back and forth. Every thought and every feeling she had ever felt in her entire life , never amounted to any feeling she had felt except this one. She felt at peace with what was plaguing her. She didn't feel bad or frantic. She felt calm...complete.

And so she walked slowly deeper, the waves crashing against her in the early twilight, taking a deep breath she immersed herself in the cold water of the Pacific. Her favorite place now her death bed, it felt as if time had stop and she fell back falling further and further away from the surface. Her eyes starting to close, her head feeling heavy, everything was spinning, a glimpse of the sun and the glistening Blue water, is what she saw last, as the depths of the West Coast took hold of her. The girl didn't resurface. She was gone...and no one noticed.


End file.
